Wishful thinking about 3x11
by Ran-Manwen
Summary: Little oneshot about events of 3x11 involving bite of Klonnie, Maroline and Monnie.


**This little thing is old and as it's stated in the title, is alternative version of 3x11. Reasons I wrote it? I was really "WTH is it?", then amused by "On your birthday thing" (could it have been more pathetic? *rhetorical question*), and then really pissed with Klaus sweet talk (so much that I switched it off)**

**Unfortunately characters belonged to their rightful owners (CW and LJSmith).**

* * *

„Elena! Elena!" Matt kept walking through the woods around the chapel, shouting names of his friends in exchange. "Caroline! Car!" Suddenly he saw a body laying under one of the trees. "Car! Car?" He knelt beside her. "What happened?"

She was partly unconscious. Matt managed to hear her mumbling: "Tyler... bite... home... Mum, so sorry..." and then he saw it. Not big wound, but just enough to poison her.

"Oh my God. Car! You'll be okay." He ran hand in his hair as he tried to think about someway to help her. _Of course, only one who could have known what to do!_

With shaking hands Matt pulled his phone out of pocket and dialed Bonnie's number.

**::::**

Bonnie cursed herself and her recklessness once more. How could she left them? Knowing about all hybrid's staff in town and the fact that her friends were always in the front line of supernatural fights.

She put her grimoire and few little jams with herbs into her bag. She needed them to stop poison until she will find a way to get Klaus's blood.

_Which,_ she thought deeply in her mind, _is nearly impossible._

Bonnie sighed, turned around checking if she took all needed things and headed to her car.

**::::**

Matt opened her door to Sheriff Forbes's home.

"How is she?" it was first thing Bonnie had to ask.

"Still alive I suppose..." His voice was tired like nearly to death exhausted. Bonnie narrowed her eyes on him.

"You suppose?"

"Yeah. Klaus is with her." Matt said closing door behind her.

"Klaus?" To stated that town witch was surprised would be a big misunderstanding.

"Yes, he wanted to help", responded plain voice from the couch in the living room. It appeared to be Sheriff's.

"He cannot be trusted!" Bonnie couldn't have helped but voiced her disapproval. "Why none of you is there with her?"

"Maybe because I said them not to." said cold voice behind her.

Bonnie turned around to face him.

"Klaus." his name sounded like the worst curse in her mouth.

"She's asleep..." he seemed not to hear her and spoke calmly looking at Sheriff and Matt, and then back at the girl in front of him. "...and alive."

Bonnie lifted her chin up, trying not to show him how these words affected her. Sheriff Forbes got up quickly and went to sit next to her daughter's bed. Matt seemed like he wanted to do the same but he couldn't have left his friend alone with the monster.

"You see Bonnie, maybe I'm not so malicious as they say so." Klaus smirked to her.

"You expect me to believe?" She raised brows trying to not look thankful for his help.

Hybrid took few steps towards her, closing the distance between them. "Yes..." he whispered leaning to her but Bonnie didn't look like she was impressed by him.

"And I don't. Never will." she cut him off.

Original backed off looking at her. Well, that Bennett girl aroused respect in him. Short and delicate in appearance but strong, independent and with the backbone inside. Enough mixture for him...

"So treat it as a birthday gift for your friend and warning against Tyler's disobedience. Or..." he smirked again. "...as a proof of my appreciation for your attitude and powers."

Bonnie glared at him amazed and then after minutes of awkward silence feeling Matt's look on her back, she managed to say: "If you really appreciate it, go away. Now, because I won't be able to hold my temper for too long." Her eyes were flared as she spoke last sentence.

"Okay til now." Klaus looked around as like he was checking if he did every planned thing, then he saw Matt who was still there with them. Original chuckled. "I see that your human is still on guard." He glared back at young witch. "I'll wait for my 'thank you', love."

And with these words he left.

* * *

**Obviously I have as always few versions of the episode in head and even more versions of my own fanfics based on it. If anyone wanted to know the other version of it, please would you leave the note in review and maybe when I find more time I'll write it down...**


End file.
